If I'm being honest
by rducky
Summary: Eddie and Amber have never really seen eye to eye, however once they're honest with each other things go differently than expected.


**Katie (nabian8735) more or less challenged me to write an Edber story. I don't think there's any more to come, but if you all request it I guess I could write another chapter. I really want to know what you think, so review if you have a second to spare please.**

"Alright you two, I'm going to tutor some students, so I'll be back at the end of the hour. Behave yourselves." Miss Valentine warned.  
"See, this is why I don't like boarding schools - you try to have a little fun and you get detention." I said under my breath as Miss Valentine left the classroom.  
"You haven't enjoyed anything you've done here? Ever?" Amber asked.  
I stared around the boring history classroom for a while before bothering to answer. To be honest, I was really hoping someone other than Amber would have gotten detention. With just the two of us in here, disaster was bound to strike. "Not really. I guess the time with Patricia was alright but that was before..." I didn't have to include the word 'breakup' for Amber to know what I'm talking about.  
"So you only enjoyed yourself when you were in a relationship? Really, Eddie? Americans are so out of the loop about enjoying being single. But lucky for you - I'm the best matchmaker in the house." She said with a grin.  
Amber moved from her desk at the front of the room to the spot next to me. She was getting perkier by the second. Crap. Why did I say that? Why didn't I just make up some bullshit about how I just loved saving Nina's ass when she was being stupid?  
"No offense, Amber, but I don't think you're the best matchmaker in the house." Her perkiness left her face immediately and I honestly think she was about to cry.  
"Well who is, then?" She asked. I could tell she was holding back tears.  
"Fate." I answered simply. Her face lighted back up.  
"That doesn't count." Amber argued. I sighed.  
"Sure it does. Fate brought everyone together. Period. End of story."  
"Don't be technical. Now who can I set you up with?"  
"It doesn't work that way." Amber's face fell again. "I know you want it to, but it doesn't."  
"What makes you the expert?" She prodded.  
I smirked. Like there was such a thing as an expert on love. "I never said I was. I'm just saying that it's fate that brings two people together."  
"Sort of like how we were brought together right now in detention? Would you call that fate?"  
"I guess so." I don't know what kind of point she was trying to prove, but I wasn't sure I wanted to hear it. I don't want Amber to set me up with something, and that's all there is to it.  
"Well it'd have to be fate, because you would have rather been stuck with anyone but me for an hour in here. You think I'm childish and hyper." She said knowingly.  
"I don't think you're - Okay. Yeah, if I'm being honest, I think you dwell on things that are slightly immature and I also think you need to cut back on the caffeine. But you think I'm some stuck up kid with bad taste in music so we're even."  
"What do I 'dwell' on that's immature?"  
"I dunno - you're hair and makeup and stuff."  
"So you don't think appearance is important? You think I should just never comb my hair again and just let it do what it pleases?" She asked, glaring in a way that told me if I answered yes she might kill me on the spot.  
"I didn't say grooming yourself wasn't important, I said you worry too much about it. You look perfect just the way you are."  
She blushed and looked down at her school work, which she had gotten out of her bag but never started. Amber sat in silence for a minute or so. "Are you just saying that so I'll shut up?"  
I smirked. No, I hadn't said that so she'd shut up. I do think she looks perfect the way she is, but I couldn't tell her that. "Maybe."  
Amber smiled slightly and, to my surprise, actually stopped talking. Even more surprising, we ended up doing our homework for the rest of the detention time. When Miss Valentine walked in to tell us we could leave, we were still sitting there in the silence.  
"What did you two learn while I was gone?" Miss Valentine probbed.  
"Snakes from the science labs shouldn't be let loose in the hallways to scare the younger children." I answered.  
"You shouldn't tell your teacher that her shoes don't match her outfit when she's having a bad hair day." Amber replied easily. Miss Valentine frowned a little and attempted to touch her hair nonchalantly - but it was clear that she was a bit insulted by Amber's comment about her hair.  
"You two may go." Miss Valentine left the room, our detention was over and we were free to go.  
I began picking up my things and putting them in my bag. Amber got up and left a little before I did, but when she was almost out of the classroom she stopped and turned around to face me.  
"You know, if I'm being honest, I would like to talk to you like that again sometime it was sort of...fun. And for the record, I don't think you're some stuck up kid with bad taste in music. I think you're actually a nice person - who clearly has never listened to any of Justin Bieber's music before."  
With that final remark, Amber left the classroom. I followed her out soon after, but she was already out of sight.  
I don't know how much I really believe in fate, but I had thought Amber was right about how it had brought us together for a purpose. I had thought, that is. But now with the moment over and Amber nowhere to be seen, I wonder if it was a mere coincidence. I mean, if it had been fate, wouldn't something more spectacular have happened? Amber and I didn't hook up or anything...although we sort of became friends, which is spectacular and unbelieveable all in itself.


End file.
